finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Crystal Tower
A Torre de Cristal , também conhecida como Syrcus Tower , originalmente traduzido por fãs como Sylx Tower, é um local de Final Fantasy III. O mago Xande o fez de base, uma vez que é aqui onde o desequilíbrio da luz e da escuridão é mais forte. Ele contém um portal para a terra proibida, Eureka. História Após a obtenção dos quatro presas, os guerreiros da luz atravessam o Ancients' Maze e alcançam a Torre de Cristal, a fim de enfrentar Xande. No entanto, no alto da torre há um espelho cercado por cinco dragões. Quem olha neste espelho vai ser infligido com o Maldição dos cinco dragões, e será incapaz de se mover. Para salvar os guerreiros da luz, as almas de Doga e Unei procuram cinco pessoas de coração puro, que será capaz de quebrar a maldição, por estar na frente de cada um dos dragões. Cid, Sara, Desch, um dos Quatro Homens Velhos e Alus são convocados para a Torre de Cristal , e permitir que os guerreiros cheguem ao topo da torre para enfrentar Xande. Após os guerreiros da luz derrotarem Xande, a Cloud of Darkness abre um portal para o Mundo das Trevas esperando para voltar tudo ao nada. Os guerreiros da luz enfrentam a Cloud of Darkness, mas eles não são páreo para o seu poder e são facilmente derrotados. Após serem revividos por Doga e unei, o grupo entra no portal para derrotar a Cloud of Darkness. Tesouros Inimigos *Gomory *Bluck *Doga's Clone *Azer *Platinal *Kum Kum *Shinobi *Dark General *Yellow Dragon *Green Dragon *Red Dragon *Glasya Labolas *Thor *Xande (Chefe) Musica Tema A Torre de Cristal tem seu próprio tema, cuja versão NES foi usado mais tarde como faixa bônus para Dissidia Final Fantasy. Um arranjo também foi usado em Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon, como "Guardian of Light 2", e um arranjo de Natal foi feito para X'mas Collections II music from SQUARE ENIX onde é mixado com outras duas faixas de Final Fantasy III. Ela também é usada em Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Outras aparições ''Final Fantasy XIV A Torre de Cristal é uma série raid em ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, lançado originalmente no Patch 2.1 e atualizado com todos os outros patches (aproximadamente a cada seis meses). Os jogadores assumem os desafios no raid, formando uma aliança de três partes completas para um total de 24 jogadores. O Labyrinth of the Ancients é o primeiro dos três ataques, e deve ser concluída para entrar na segunda seção, a Syrcus Tower. A série termina com a World of Darkness, a versão de Final Fantasy XIV do vazio Void, ou Eureka. Esta homenagem de três partes para o fim do jogo de Final Fantasy III é preenchido com alusões ao original, com a inclusão de música reconhecível como "The Altar Cave" e "Battle 2," bem como os principais chefes e inimigos, como a Cloud of Darkness, Xande e Hein. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A Torre de Cristal é mencionado como uma das maravilhas. Ela tem a seguinte descrição: Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy A Torre de Cristal aparece como uma segunda arena para ''Final Fantasy III. Ele baseia-se nos arredores da torre, com as paredes do Ancients' Maze que rodeia a torre. A arena é predominantemente plana, com a torre no centro que os jogadores podem subir a certas alturas, e várias plataformas ao redor dela. A área de terreno tem árvores que podem ser destruídos. Durante o ciclo XII, Laguna encontra uma rosa selvagem e dá para Firion, na esperança de que ele irá ajudá-lo a recuperar sua memória mais rapidamente. Quando Firion o deixa, Laguna começa a falar com a Squall sobre todas as pessoas que já conheceu, e como Squall não deve isolar socialmente com deles, como eles não podem sequer ter a chance de dizer Tchau. Durante o ciclo XIII, Cecil e Terra falam sobre o que pode estar esperando por eles de volta para casa. Enquanto Terra teme que ela pode não ter nada para voltar, Cecil tranquiliza-la de que, mesmo que ela não tem ninguém para recebê-la de volta, que ela ainda pode fazer amigos quando ela chegar lá, como ela tem neste mundo. A Torre de Cristal não tem versão Omega. O Xande's Hatred é o item battlegen obtido através da destruição estágio nesta área. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy A Torre de Cristal aparece no fundo de "Eternal Wind" Field Music Sequence e como o plano de fundo do conteúdo para download "Crystal Tower" FMS. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade File:Crystal Tower Battle Brigade.png|Fundo de batalha. File:FFAB Crystal Tower FFIII.png| File:FFAB Crystal Tower FFIII 2.png| File:FFAB Crystal Tower FFIII Special.png| Aparições Fora da Série ''Itadaki Street A Torre de Cristal aparece em Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable como um mapa. O piso exibido é o piso das cinco estátuas de dragão. O mapa da Torre de Cristal retorna em Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Mobile. File:Itadaki Crystal Tower.jpg|Torre de Cristal em Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Galeria File:Crystal Tower - WM.jpg|A Torre de Cristal, rodeado pelo Ancients' Maze. File:FFIII NES Sylx Tower Underwater.png|Torre de Cristal submersa (NES). File:Crystal Tower.png|Torre de Cristal no mapa do mundo (NES). File:FFIII NES - Crystal Tower first floor.gif|Primeiro andar (NES). File:FFIII NES - Crystal Tower second floor.gif|Segundo andar (NES). File:FFIII NES - Crystal Tower third floor.gif|Terceiro andar (NES). File:FFIII NES - Crystal Tower fourth floor.gif|Quarto andar (NES). File:FFIII NES - Crystal Tower fifth floor.gif|Quinto andar (NES). File:FFIII NES - Crystal Tower sixth floor.gif|Sexto andar (NES). File:FFIII NES - Crystal Tower seventh floor.gif|Sétimo andar (NES). File:FFIII NES Crystal Tower Sprite.png|Sprite da Torre de Cristal (NES). File:FFIII NES Dragon Statue Sprite.png|Sprite da estatua de dragão (NES). en:Crystal Tower it:Torre di cristallo Categoria:Locais de Final Fantasy III Categoria:Torres Categoria:Arenas de Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy